One shot: Andley
by Randomusername12
Summary: So this is my version of andley. It's rated m for obvious reasons. If you don't like BxB then please don't read. A one shot love story between Andy Biersack and Ashley Purdy from Black veil Brides. Btw I do not own any of these people. If only... Please review!


Hey guys Hope you like this one shot Andley ^.^

It was quite awkward to write considering it was the first BxB I have written But oh well.

Andy pov:

I lay down on my small narrow bunk, waiting for them to return. I had stayed behind, because I wanted to think things through. You see I was in a bit of a dilemma. I Andrew Dennis Biersack am in love. That doesn't seem too much of a problem, you may think. But I am in love with a man. Still not big deal huh? Well it's not only that, I am in love with my best friend, Ashley fucking Purdy!

You see my problem now? I sighed softly. The gentile sound reverberating around the dimly lit tour bus. What the fuck was I going to do? It killed me every time he came home with a different girl. I would give anything to be one of his 'one night stands' I don't care if it wouldn't mean anything to him, it would mean the world to me.

I'd have to tell him how I felt! But what if he was disgusted and quit the band? Would he turn me down and make everything become awkward between us? Does he like me back? Maybe I should ask Jake about this. YES that's what I will do. When they get back (providing they aren't too drunk) I will ask Jake.

MEANWHILE:

Ashley pov:

I was gutted when Andy said he didn't want to go drinking. I was planning on getting so drunk, that I would have the courage to tell him….That I love him. Yes I Ashley Purdy am gay. Yes the man whore. I only sleep with all those women to, one: keep my reputation. And two: to keep my mind of the one person who I truly love.

I walked with the guys looking down at my black cowboy boots. The gloomy light, cast by the orange street lamps, onto the grey cracked pavement, did nothing to improve my mood. "Hey ash what's up?" jinx asked quietly so the others wouldn't hear. "Nothing I'm fine" my tone did nothing to convince Jinxx. "Come on man, I know something has been bothering you." he stopped me walking and rested his hands on my shoulders. He forced me to make eye contact with him. "Oh ALRIGHT, but I gotta talk to you in private" he nodded and called to the guys to carry on without them.

"So what's up?" I took a deep breath and began. "Well I think I'm in love." I stated, Jinxx grinned and punched me on the shoulder. "That's great! Who's the lucky girl?" I couldn't help but smile slightly. "That's just the thing…It's not a girl who I am in love with." I looked up at him, scared of his reaction. He just gaped at me then he pulled himself together and smiled again. "Umm wow ash…that's ….well quite a shock, I gotta admit." I smiled "so tell me…who it is." My smile faded. "Andy" I muttered "sorry who?" I sighed again "ANDY" I practically shouted out of nervousness.

His eyes grew wide. "He'll never like me" I whined. God I sounded like a child. "Oh don't be too sure of that." He said winking at me. "He's fucking straight." I told him. He shook his head. "That's not what he told me." I couldn't believe it. Was he gay? How come Jinxx knew? "When did he tell you?" I asked looking away. "Well he kinda….umm…." he looked apologetically at me. Oh god what had happened between them? "Oh nothing like that!" he said. The look on my face obviously gave away what I was thinking. "He was drunk and well…kissed me." He looked down at his shoes. "So in the morning, I asked why he did it and he told me he was gay and very drunk so….yeah." he looked up at me sheepishly. "What should I do?" I asked helplessly. "Well, I would go talk to him." I nodded and started walking back towards the bus.

Jinxx pov:

I ran back to the guys. "So" I said grinning "you owe me $20" cc looked around shocked. "You mean he _is_ gay? Wow!" Jake sighed dramatically as he handed over the money. We carried on walking to the bar. Outside was a long line of people trying to get in. but we just walked up to the very tall bouncer and said we're black veil brides. He checked his list and let us in.

Andy pov:

I lay, practically sobbing, in to my pillow when I heard the door open "shit" I muttered as I wiped my eyes hurriedly. "Andy?" called a familiar voice. "Yes ash?" I called to him. I tried to make my voice light but it sounded awful. I got up and walked to the living room. "Andy I have to... to tell you something" he said sitting down on the black leather sofa. I slowly walked over, and sat next to him.

My heart pounded in my chest. Oh shit what was he going to say? He was looking down at his hands with his hair covering his face. "Andy…I think I love you." My eyes grew wide. "Oh my god ash…" he sighed and got up "its ok, I know you're not gay…I don't even know why I told you…" I grabbed his hand and pulled him back, so he fell onto my lap. "No ash I love you too, for so long now." He smiled widely.

I leant slowly forwards and pressed my lips to his. He froze shocked for a second, but soon started to kiss me back. Gradually it became more passionate. Ash slid his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I granted willingly. Our tongues battled for dominance. I felt my tight trousers grow even tighter. I needed this.

I got up and lead him to my bunk. He pushed me down so I was on my back. Then straddled my waist grinding against my hips. By this time I had a serious hard on.

Ash's hands ran down my chest and to the hem of my shirt. He began to unbutton it. I started to fumble with his belt. Without breaking the kiss he slid off my leather trousers just as I practically ripped his red skinnies off him. He leant down and pulled off my boxers with his teeth. Then pulled off his own.

Our naked forms melted into one. He began to trail kisses all the way down from my neck to my hips. I moaned softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer, but he pulled away looking at me. "Andy you're sure you want this?" ash whispered. "Ash I've been sure for ages, now stop teasing." He smirked. "I just don't want to hurt you" he mumbled against my lips. "Ash I don't care I want you."

He lined himself up and pushed in slowly. I hissed in pain. My eyes began to water slightly. "Andy I'm sorry, we don't have to do this." However I just shook my head, after a few minutes the pain was being replaced with pleasure. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded for him to continue.

He started to move slowly at first then his movements quickened. Both of us moaning loudly. He had his hands on my waist, his nails digging into my skin but I was past caring.

I was close and I could tell he was too. After a few more moments he collapsed on top of me. "I love you ash" he rolled off me and said "I love you too Andy" I felt him snuggled into my side, God he was so fucking adorable. I wrapped my arms around his waist.


End file.
